DOLCE VITA
by Luisa Tatis
Summary: Petición fácil 2018-2019. Tras un descuido junto a Draco, Luna queda embarazada y no le puede decir nada, porque sabe que juntos jamás podrán criarlo. Dios sabrá la reacción de todos en cuanto sepan el lío que los envolvió al hacer semejante atrocidad. Regalo para Nathiiita-DH.
1. Capitulo 1

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

 _Este fic participa del 'Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-19' de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Regalo para Nath._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Luna Lovegood.

La luz golpeaba cada rincón de la habitación. Unas cobijas se movieron dejando ver el cabello desaliñado de una mujer tapándole el rostro. Aun adormecida, llevó ambas manos a la cobija retirándola de su cuerpo. Una suave brisa recorrió el cuerpo de aquella mujer, que no dejaba de temblar. En cuanto se abrazó a si misma, no sintió la tela de su ropa de dormir. Sus ojos fueron a parar a su cuerpo, pestañeo un poco hasta que algo le hizo darse cuenta de una realidad. Asustada, pegó un grito ahogado para cubrir parte de su cuerpo con los brazos.

 _¡¿Pero qué?!_

Finalmente, despertó y al no encontrar su pijama, optó en cubrirse con una de las mantas. La chica sin saber como reaccionar, se paseó desorientada por toda la habitación. Paredes color gris, un candelabro de araña balanceándose en el techo reiteradas veces y los muebles, todos maltratados, viejos, como de la época Barroca. No estaba en casa, eso podría asegurarlo, y entonces, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro despertó en un lugar desconocido y lo peor de todo, ¡desnuda!?

¿Es qué acaso estaba tan cansada que al momento de cambiarse no lo logró y terminó durmiendo sin ropa? Esa, podría ser una posibilidad, más no lo era, había algo de más.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y con la otra sujetaba la frazada. Le dolía la cabeza, claro que le dolía, tratando de recordar algo. Lo único que se le vinó a la mente fueron unas imágenes de ella junto a otros individuos de su misma edad; dos pelirrojos, hombre y mujer; una castaña y dos pelinegros, uno portaba gafas de marco grueso, todos vestidos a un "estilo Victoriano" entrando por una puerta grande negra que rechinaba, por dentro gente de toda élite, desde magos hasta elfos, tomando o bailando al compás del ambiente musical. Eso era todo, al parecer lo visto no explicaba la situación en la que esta se encontraba.

Pasos se aproximaban con lentitud y ella, con desespero buscaba su ropa. Quito las cobijas por completo, reviso debajo de la cama, sin darse cuenta de alguién que no dejaba de observarla. El hacer ruido con la garganta, hizo que la casi desnuda se levantase rapidámente, su respiración se mostraba de una forma díficil de entender y aún se mantenía cubierta. Estaba aterrada, tanto que no estaba dispuesta en darse vuelta y enfrentarse al sujeto; su temor fue creciendo cuando sintió el contacto de una mano sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos y se apretó las cobijas con más fuerza.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la Lunática?

Esa voz...

Alzó la cara y me sorprendió bastante su presencia. De gran altura, cabello fino, piel pálida pero lo que más caracterizaba a esa persona eran dos cosas. Ropa extremadamente costosa y que esa persona era nada menos que...

—¿Da-Daphne?

Todavia se encontraba tendida en el suelo, su respiración de a poco volvía a ser la misma. Dirigió su mirada arriba y de paso, agradeció que haya sido ella quien entró y no cualquier otra persona, mucho menos un hombre para verla en esta situació las miradas de ambas se encontraban sin decir nada, Luna esperaba alguna clase de grito o algo parecido.

—Mira lo que te traje —Daphne me llamó pero su boca no se movió. Se equivocó, no hubó grito sino una voz suave y cantada. De la nada, puso algo sobre el regazo, ¿ropa? Si que lo era, unos pantalones jeans y una blusa negra era lo que mis manos poseían. Hizo una mueca, pues no era la clase de prendas que su cuerpo usaría. ¿En dónde estará su verdadera ropa? Antes de preguntar, se sintió interrumpida—. Sé que no te gusta pero la tuya se encontraba sucia y le dije a Freda que la lavara y bueno, es esto o ir con una cobija que apenas te cubre lo necesario.

Se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras, ¿Daphne realmente sabía algo de lo sucedido? Era lógico, puesto que le ordenó a alguién que lavase su ropa y eso podría significar que ¡la vió! la vió en ese estado y no le advirtió del posible peligro mascúlino. Del desespero quizó preguntarle, averiguar algo. Tarde, la chica se había ido. Luna vió una vez más la ropa y suspiró, no le quedaba de otra, se paró y dejó lo que iba a ponerse sobre el colchón. Segundos después, ya estaba lista con la ropa prestada, el cabello igual de alborotado y cero maquillaje, según ella, no cree necesario pintarse la cara. No dejaba de posar frente al espejo, el atuendo sin duda no era su estilo, pero sabía que Daphne tenía razón. Era eso o andar sin nada.

Una vez arreglada, Luna salio del cuarto algo desorientada, el pasillo era amplio y casi no terminaba de recorrerlo cuando sintio algo golpeando sus piernas, volvio su vista hacia abajo, una criatura de estatura pequeña, trapos viejos, sin nada cubriendole los pies y unas orejas puntiagudas, adornadas con dos joyas simples. Un elfo doméstico, más bien, una elfa doméstica.

—Buenos días señorita —dijo, a lo que la mencionada alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro de una rubia.

—¿Señorita? Vaya, nadie ha llamado a Freda de esa manera —habló con voz suave—. Debe ser una compañera de las amas Daphne y Astoria. Venga —agarró su mano— le serviré algo para que coma.

Ahora se encontraban cruzando un estrecho pasillo hacia el fondo a la derecha donde Freda abrió la puerta. Se veia oscuro, asi que la elfa iluminó el lugar que solo eran unas escaleras conducidas al sotano. Si bien Luna hubiera usado la luz de su varita no pudo; para empezar no sabía donde la habría dejado. Una vez abajo se apreciaban unas cajas apiladas y hasta las telarañas colgaban de los techos y muebles viejos.

— _Que lugar tan curioso_ —pensó la rubia en voz baja, pero suficiente para ser escuchada por Freda.

—Este espacio es el hogar de Freda señorita Luna Lovegood. Freda no puede cenar o dormir donde lo hacen los amos.

La joven seguía sonriéndo ante la confesión de la elfa, aunque en su interior no puede dejar de sentir lastima. Su padre ya le hubiera permitido desayunar, comer y cenar junto a él y su hija.

—Debes de dormir aqui.

—Asi es. Ahora ven, seguro que tienes hambre —Luna se agarró el estómago tras oirlo gruñir— Lo sabia, siéntate, ya te daré algo.

Un plato con huevos a medio cocer, una pequeña y ligera tira de tocino, acompañados por un vaso lleno de jugo fue más que suficiente. Luna llevaba cada bocado sin decir nada, algo verdadermente nuevo y "raro" para si misma. Por más que lo deseaba, no podía. Sus pensamientos se mantenian fijos en lo acontecido esta mañana, ¿Cómo llegó aquí?, la drogaron y posterior a eso, ¿le hicieron de cosas? esas y otras preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. De algo estaba segura, si Daphne la vió, podria decirle lo que pasó o al menos, una pista.

—Quiero ver a Daphne —soltó de golpe, sorprendiendo a la elfa y a sí misma. Estaba claro que no descansará hasta saberlo todo; su mente le ha venido fallando y una respuesta será su salida.

Sin embargo, no todo parecia ser algo certero, puesto que Freda indicó que le iba a ser díficil hablar con la ama Daphne. Si tanto lo deseaba, deberá acudir a alguién más, la cuestión era, ¿a quién? Pensó y luego de varios intentos, por fin supo a quién acudir; estaba frente a sus ojos. Y justo cusndo estaba apunto de decir algo, unos gritos se oian claramente desde el piso de arriba. La voz, clara y a la vez sensual, solo podian pertenecer a una sola persona.

Eso a Luna no parecia incomodarle pero tampoco era para sorprenderse. Todo el mundo sabia de la amistad que llevaban aquellas brujas malditas que alguna vez pisaron los aposentos de Salazar.

Pansy Parkinson había venido a visitar a Daphne.

La rubia observaba a Freda, algo apenada subiendo las sucias y rechinantes escaleras. La siguió, omitiendo las advertencias de una preocupada y desesperada elfa. Llegaron a la sala donde se veian unas siluetas de espaldas bastante familiares.

—¿Se les ofrece algo, señorita Pansy?

—¡Como tu dueña te exijo respeto! Vuelve a decirme señorita Pansy y yo misma me encargaré que mi mami te eché a la calle —la elfa agachó la cabeza como forma de disculpa—. Bueno ¿vas a quedarte parada? Vete, ah y espero que cuando vayamos a la cocina, ya este servida la mesa —señaló la puerta y Freda corrió en dirección a hacer lo pedido.

Pansy volvió la cabeza para seguir hablando con los otros, aún sin notar la presencia de Lovegood, la cuál todavia se encontraba sin moverse y lo peor de todo, sin hablar. No sabia ni por donde comenzar. Era una Ravenclaw contra, y empezó a contar cabezas; el moreno, Blaise; dos caucasicas, las Greengrass; el flacucho, era Theo, de eso no cabía la menor duda y con Pansy contaban cinco. Si, una Ravenclaw contra cinco Slytherins. Ella podría ser lo bastante lista para enfrentarlos pero ellos, sin duda, le ganarían en astucia.

Un _'plop'_ resonó la sala. Todos, incluyendo a Luna, voltearon para encontrarse con otro rostro familiar. La primera en pararse fue la pequeña Astoria, y corrió hasta quedar entre los brazos de aquel rubio.

—Crei que no vendrias.

—¿Y perderme la reunión? Eso nunca nena —besó su cachete, provocando las burlas de los chicos y Daphne, Pansy no dijo nada, tan solo se podía observar como miraba con fastidio a la pareja y Luna, como hace rato, sin decir palabra. Nadie seguia sin darse cuenta de su existencia; a excepción de...

—¿A la señorita Luna se le ofrece algo?

Silencio, completo y absoluto. Los presentes vieron tanto a la elfa como a la que todos llaman, Lunática. Los ojos de Malfoy no se despegaron ni un segundo del rostro de Lovegood, que empezaba a incomodarse; su mirada era penetrante, lo que provocó que la rubia girara con discreción su cabeza hacia otro lado.

 _—¿Por qué no vamos mejor a otro lado? —mencionó una voz gruesa, susurrandole sobre el cuello desnudo de alguién. Ella soltó una risita aguda y juntos desaparecieron._

 _Y mientras todos. Magos, brujas y otras criaturas se distraian, ninguno daba conciencia de los acontecimientos en una habitación del piso de arriba. Dos almas, ángel y demonio, juntos moviéndose al compás de sus propios gemidos y a su vez, el aroma de licor impregnaba sus cuerpos. Podrían estar concientes de lo que hacian; demasiada ebriedad resultaba traicionera._

 _Una vez terminada la rutina, ambos se colocaron nuevamente sus prendas. El fue más rápido; de un solo movimiento quedo frente a ella, sus rostros quedaban cerca, las camisetas de ambos les faltaban acomodarse. A este se le veían los pectorales bien marcados y el brasier de la chica se notaba a simple vista. Claro, estaban demasiado concentrados para notar esos detalles._

 _—Ni una palabra —fue lo último que dijo antes de darle otro rudo beso sobre sus rojos labios y marcharse._

La realidad volvió y su mirada se clavó encima de Draco. Fue un momento incomodo para la pobre Luna. Quisó hablar, pero algo se lo impidió y llevando sus manos a la boca, salió huyendo. Su estómago pesaba y sentia la garganta rasposa. Llegó al baño, ni siquiera le dió tiempo de alzar la tapa del sanitario, litros de agua salian de la boca de Luna, ensuciando el piso, si hubiera estado en la sala, seria lindo el espectáculo. Acto seguido se lavó la cara con abundante agua, se miró por unos segundos, la cara se mostraba pálida, pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su frente hasta llegar a su barbilla.

Uno, dos, quien sabe cuantos eran los golpeteos, pero algo si era seguro, alguién se hallaba del otro lado, tocando.

—No hay nadie —Respuesta errónea. La puerta se entreabrió, dejándo a la vista unas orejas puntiagudas. Luna sintió que la llevaban hacia quién sabe dónde, luego de haber desaparecido de la casa Greengrass.

Cuando menos se dió cuenta, ella y Freda se hallaban en medio de brujas y magos con uniformes blancos, guantes y cubrebocas. La había conducido hasta San Mungo, ¿por qué? Tan sólo fue un vómito, para nada alarmante.

—¿Lovegood, Luna? —La voz feménina se proyectaba por medio del hechizo 'sonorum'. La elfa empujó a la mencionada. Esta se acercó a un escritorio donde la recepcionista era una chica de pelo rubio como el de ella. —¿Vienes por una revisión? —Al principio Luna dudó en responder, al final asintió sin emitir ni un sonido—. Espere aquí.

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos eternos antes de ser atendida.

Finalmente, con Freda quedándose en el pasillo, Luna entró a consulta lo más tranquila que se podía aparentar. Una vez realizados los respectivos estudios, tuvieron que esperar antes de conocer los resultados. La enfermera hizó su aparición en medio de ambas. Vió a la rubia detenidamente para transformar su sonrisa en un semblante serio y profesional.

—¿Y bien? —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Sentía una presión en su pecho y en la parte baja de su abdomen.

—Felicidades.

 _¿Qué? Felicidades._ Definitivamente no daba con esa simple palabra.

—Antes que nada no se preocupe, no es nada grave —ahí su alma regresó, pero entonces ¿por qué la felicita?— Segundo, hay algo o más bien alguién que la conocerá dentro de nueve meses.

 _"Nueve meses"._ Esas dos palabras le daban a entender que, el despertar en cama ajena, desnuda sin tener conciencia ni recuerdo de lo que sucedió, y claro, cuando casi deja salir el vómito enfrente de los populares de Slytherin. Todo tenía sentido y la noticia fue la que lo confirmó.

Luna Lovegood, estaba embarazada.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Draco Malfoy.

Sintió que sus párpados dolían. La poca luz logró que los abriese al instante. El techo era otro y al sentir contacto sobre la cama, esta parecia tener algo extraño. Sus manos restregaron sus ojos y al estirarlos, un leve quejido le hizo reaccionar. Tapada con las frazadas se encontraba una perfecta silueta, completamente cubierta; el rubio cabello despeinado no dejaba ver su rostro, apenas su espalda desnuda se exhibía ante los ojos del chico.

No le dió tiempo de averiguar quien estaba acostada, el sonido de la puerta fue como un cronómetro, indicándole que debía agarrar su ropa, porque al igual que ella, no tenía nada, y desaparecer.

Ahora su cuerpo se hallaba en medio de una habitación quizá más grande del lugar dónde se fue. Se sentó al borde de la cama y al observar una foto de un niño rubio montando su reluciente Nimbus 2001, dió por hecho el haberse aparecido en su propio cuarto. Su mirada, ahora postrada hacia el piso, intentando procesar lo acontecido hace unos momentos. Primero el despertar en un sitió que posiblemente no conozca, casi desnudo y al lado de una mujer, para él eso era lo más normal del mundo; ni se había comprometido con su novia y ya tuvo el divino descaro de enredarse con cuanta mujer se le atravesara. Desde su futura cuñada hasta la que solía decir _"sangre-sucia"._ Ahora la interrogante sería, ¿quién podría ser la dueña de semejante cabellera rubia y rizada? Con tantas rubias, pudo haber sido cualquiera.

—¿Draco? —Se escuchó la puerta entreabrirse.— Hijo, ¿estás aquí?

El mencionado alzó como niño regañado la cabeza, ante su vista se hallaba una mujer mayor tanto en estatura como en edad. Quiso hablar pero no se lo permitió, una vez se sintió envuelta entre sus pálidas manos. Si, esa era su madre.

—Mi amor —se separó, para poder acariciar su mejilla y barbilla—, ¿estas bien? Oh pero claro que lo estás. Estaba preocupada.

—Descuida madre, yo...

—Te fuiste sin avisar, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Mira madre, no tendria razones para decirte a donde voy o qué es lo que hago, ¿si? Es mi vida, yo se como cuidarme. Pero, si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré yo...

—¿Tu...?

Draco en esos instantes quería que el Señor Oscuro reviviese para apuñalarlo mediante el Maleficio asesino. Con disimulo se mordió el labio pensando en una posible mentira que fuese lo más creíble posible. Y es que, conociéndolo, es capaz de engañar hasta a su propia sangre.

—Si madre, había salido con, Theo. Me invitó a tomarnos unas cervezas. ¡Y sé que no huelo a alcohol! pero, no bebí tanto.

Cuando dijo eso se mantuvo firme, en ningún momento movió las rodillas, siendo estas su _"Detector de mentiras"._ Nacissa asintió y luego de eso, simplemente se fue. Una vez solo, dejo salir un largo suspiro. Estaba a salvo, por ahora y para evitar ser descubierto, se cambió y agarró su varita no sin antes avisarle a su grupo de amigos que se reunirían en casa de las Greengrass y que, obviamente, era cosa de vida o muerte.

En menos de un parpádeo se apareció detrás de sus amigos. Los presentes voltearon y la única que corrió a sus brazos era una jóven muy guapa, delgada, todo lo que un hombre busca en una mujer.

—Crei que no vendrias.

—¿Y perderme la reunión? Eso nunca nena —se acercó a su novia y con delicadeza besó su mejilla y quién sabe cuántas más no ha besado, al separarse no notó la expresión celosa de Pansy, la primera con quién tuvó su experiencia sexual. Tampoco se dió cuenta de cierta elfa doméstica que entró a la habitación.

—¿A la señorita Luna se le ofrece algo?

El silencio reino por unos instantes, y aquel rubio no dejaba de observarla de pies a cabeza. Su ropa no era la que acostumbraba llevar sobre su cuerpo, pero lo más sorprendente era que no dejaba de ver su extraño cabello.

 _Rubio._

 _Rizado._

 _¿Qué?_ Es que acaso la chica que se encontró a su lado en la cama era, ¡no! imposible. Su mente, aunque quisiera procesar información, solo conseguía que las imágenes fueran borrosas.

 _Junto a Theo, Blaise y las chicas, fueron a un lugar donde se baila bajo las luces destellantes, se bebe toda clase de vino, cerveza y el aroma muggle impregnaba las paredes. El rubio apenas llevaba muy pocas bebidas, suficientes para perderse ante el cuerpo escultural, tallado por los mismos arcángeles._

 _Se acercó sin que sus amigos y novia lo notásen y se hizó detrás de la rubia._

 _—¿Por qué tan sola muñeca? —Pero la chica no dijo nada, solo sus risas salían de sus labios. No cabía duda, estaba casi tan ebria como él. Sonrió para sí, le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y con su otra mano retiraba el cabello de su cuello—. ¿Por qué no vamos mejor a otro lado? —susurró sobre su cuello y ella continuaba con esa orquesta de risas. Le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y de un momento a otro, ya no estaban en el club._

 _Ahora, él rubio estaba tratando de zafarse la camisa con ayuda de la chica de su mismo color de cabello, quien solo usaba su sosten negro de encaje. Una vez que su camisa quedo fuera de su cuerpo, colocó sus brazos para dar el siguiente paso. Desabrochar y bajar los tirantes._

 _No tardaron menos de cinco minutos. Él y ella, dos rubios tumbados sobre la cama, dejando huellas húmedas de besos, toqueteos por cada parte de sus anatomias y la orquesta de risas se volvió en una de gemidos combinados con la lluvia cayendo sin querer detenerse. Ambos consiguieron el pecado de entregarse al otro sin tener conciencia de lo que hacían. Finalizado el encuentro, se ponen sus ropas. Él se apresuro con su camisa y rapidámente quedo frente a su rostro, sin notar que aún seguían medio vestidos. Sus dedos acariciaron su barbilla antes de levantarla con suave, brusquedad._

 _—Ni una palabra —y antes de marcharse del cuarto, la beso._

¿Cómo pudo haber sido capaz de acostarse con la Lunática? De tantas chicas con curvas tuvo que ir hacia ella. Incluso cuando la vió correr fuera de la sala, sus ojos no se apartaron ni un segundo. Algo le decia seguirla y cerciorarse que estuviera ¿bien? No podía, su maldito orgullo se lo impedía. Además sus amigos estaban allí y si lo hacía, todas esas palabras sobre _"linaje puro",_ no servirían de nada. Una persona como Malfoy jamás se preocuparía o tendría algo con alguien tan corriente como Luna; ni siquiera, una amistad entre ambos. Tal vez Luna sea una _sangre pura,_ pero de algo estaba seguro.

Es una traidora; siempre lo será.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Advertencia de sexo, pero no demasiado._

* * *

Capitulo 3: La sospecha.

Tras haber oído la noticia. Luna salió con rumbo hacia ninguna parte. Queria y necesitaba asimilar toda esta situación, debio suponerlo desde el despertar desnuda en cama ajena de un desconocido. ¿Y si no lo fue? ¿y si estuvo con alguién familiarizado a su vida y ella ni cuenta se dió? No había otra explicación que encubriese su problema que el tomar demasiado; lo único que consiguió como conclusión.

Freda, al verla lejos en un parque, corrió para alcanzarla y se hizo junto a ella.

―No lo entiendo, ¿cómo pudo pasarme esto? ―Ahí fue cuando se sentó sobre una enorme piedra, la elfa solo permaneció de pie y su mano acariciaba los rizos de la rubia. Luna sabía que algo había pasado y al no recordarlo, no le quedaba más remedio. Lo averiguaria asi fuera lo último que ella hiciera.― Ya sé lo que debo hacer. ―Decidida se puso de pie y se fue sin más, dejando a Freda nuevamente sola.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la casa o mansión Greengrass. Ya era tiempo de que las piezas se unieran, formando el rompecabezas. Llegando a su destino se acerco a la puerta y golpeando como toda una muggle ordinaria decidio esperar que algún alma se asomara. Aunque hubiera recurrido a sus dotes de bruja para aparecer adentro, no lo hizo. No todo en esta vida se resuelve a base de recitar un conjuro y agitar la varita.

Tras permanecer de pie durante segundos, la puerta se abrió esperando encontrarse con Daphne, tal vez con su hermana. No, tenia que ser él.

―¿Se te perdió algo Lovegood? ―Su voz parecia rasposa. Seguramente un efecto secundario de la cerveza. La chica apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza " _Me urge ver a Daphne"_ murmuró, pero Draco no se la creía. Por otro lado, queria averiguar si fue ella la chica rubia de la otra noche. Su orgullo fue superior.― Ella no estaría en disposición para atenderte, asi que mejor vete por donde viniste.

A Luna eso no le consentia y, de un empujón, entró gritando el nombre de Daphne las veces que fueran necesarias. Detrás de ella se aproximaban un Draco impactado, molesto y una Freda agitada de tanto correr.

―¡¿Que son todos esos gritos?! Lovegood, ¿qué pasa?

La nombrada volteó encontrandose con otro cuerpo, otro rostro, parecido al de Daphne pero maduro. Nadie dijo nada, y aquella mujer desvio la mirada hacia Freda, quién se fue tras una reverencia. Luego vio nuevamente a Luna y se cruzó de brazos, a la espera de una respuesta.

―¿Esta Daphne? Quiero y necesito hablarle. Pasa que ultimamente he tenido problemas de memoria y estoy segura que ella me puede ayudar. ¡Por favor señora Greengrass!, ambas sabemos que no me llevo bien con sus hijas ―refiriéndose también a Astoria― pero solo pido eso, hablar como gente civilizada.

La mujer se mostro firme; cero expresión en su rostro. No por nada era una experta en armamento mágico. Aun seguía viendo como la rubia también se mostraba rígida pero ansiosa. Finalmente le negó el paso y solo le señaló con su dedo la salida. Luna ya se esperaba esa reacción, giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia la puerta, vio a Draco, _"Convéncela",_ más que una petición fue una orden.

Cuando Luna finalmente dejo la mansión, la señora Greengrass se fue y Draco se quedo en medio de la sala y en medio del pensamiento. No le iba a hacer caso a una chica como Lunática, aunque la forma en la que expreso causo una rara sensacion en su persona. ¿Estaría molesta? Si asi fuera le parecía extraño. Ella nunca se había portado de esa manera.

Omitió eso y se encamino más adentro hasta dar con la habitación de Astoria. Ambas hermanas solían dormir juntas, pero llega un tiempo en donde hay que independizarse. Cada una por su lado, asi contarían con un poco de privacidad. Afuera, Draco tocó la puerta, un " _adelante_ " se escuchó desde adentro, abrió, entró y cerró la puerta. Allí estaba ella, Astoria, sin hacer nada solo, admirandose en el espejo.

―Estoy gorda ―murmuro para sí, aunque Draco logró oirla. Se hizo detrás y la abrazó por la cintura.

―Tonterías nena. Gorda, delgada, alta o baja, tú siempre estas guapa. ―Acto seguido repartió besos por todo su cuello y rostro. Astoria se dejaba llevar, más cuando enrolló las piernas a la cintura del principe de Slytherin. Draco tuvo que hacer lo posible en no dejarla caer y fue directo a la cama donde la dejó bruscamente sobre ella.

Mientras, Luna se encontraba a la merced de su futuro prometido, deleitandose ante las caricias que este le brindaba. Rolf, ahora sin camisa, puso sus manos bajo la blusa de su amada y fue subiendo de a poco, se detuvo dejando a Luna un tanto confundida, y la blusa a medio retirar. Supo que algo no andaba bien.

―¿Pasa algo, cariño?

―Luna yo, no se pero, te noto extraña. Como si te estuvieras resistiendo.

Era la primera vez que parecia no disfrutar la compañia de su futuro esposo y no se había percatado hasta ahora, no porque le importase menos estar con él; todo este asunto del embarazo la mantenía pensativa. Llegó incluso a contarle pero decidio callar hasta sentirse segura. Conociendo a Rolf, podría pensar que la criatura sea de él o un posible engaño, seria otra hipotesis.

No dio respuesta, se puso en pie y caminó fuera de la habitación acomodandose la blusa. Evito a toda costa mirar a sus espaldas, simplemente queria aislarse. Su decisión de hablar con Daphne no ha decaido, haria lo posible en hablarle, de no ser porque de un momento a otro la sensación en su boca volvía y esta vez, no lo pudo controlar. Lo que expulsó no fue otra cosa que pura agua. Luego todo, absolutamente todo se volvió negro.

Ella gozaba del placer de aquel rubio _Slytheriano_ , ambos no tenian nada que cubriera sus cuerpos del frío, una sabana era lo único con lo que contaban. Draco se movia al compás; su amada gemia con los ojos cerrados y su cabello suelto tapaba gran parte de su cara.

―¡Aaaah! ―El rubio se detuvo―. No, no pares Draco, sigue por favor.

Un momento, esa voz no sonaba como... retiro parte del cabello, se sorprendio ver un rostro ajeno al de su prometida. Piel blanca, ojos azules, labios delgados. No, era imposible. Y el no detenerse le resulto algo irreal, seguia con tan excitantes movimientos los cuales no parecian tener un fin; ¿hipnotizado?, ella de algún modo lo estaba provocando.

―Luna ―soltó un gruñido sobre su cuello.

―¡¿Cómo que Luna?!

Abrió los ojos; sintió como si sus orbitas fueran a salir. La voz dulce se volvió ácida y cuando menos se lo espero, labios delgados ahora gruesos, de piel blanca a un tono moreno, ojos marrones en vez de azules. Sintió un empujón y tras oir el portazo, no se levantó, ahora si no entendia nada. ¿Acaso pensó en la rubia mientras le hacia el amor a Astoria? Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, si, admite ser todo un cazanovas pero nunca se le permitió llegar hasta ese punto. Pudo ser peor el asunto; su amada entrando sin previo aviso y verlo en pleno acto con cualquier mujer. Ni tiempo tuvo para explicarle de manera increiblemente estúpida _"no es lo que piensas",_ eso ni él mismo se lo cree.

Pero, ¿por qué? La única explicación es que se aventuro con Lunática, lo que podría corroborar el encontrarse con una cabellera rubia en medio de cama ajena junto a él. Ignoro eso; Astoria ahora era prioridad y haría todo para que ella vuelva a caer a sus encantos, después de todo, _es un Malfoy._


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Descubiertos y encubiertos.

 _Algún_ _tiempo_ _después_

Luna se encontraba recostada sobre el espaldar de su cama echandole un vistazo de manera extraña a la única revista que siempre la anima. No supo en que momento se abría la puerta, oyó unos pasos aproximarse y alzó un poco la mirada, Rolf estaba de espaldas e intentando hacer algo pero no supo bien que era. Solo hasta cuando se volteó y camino hacia ella y detrás, flotaba una bandeja con exquisito desayuno.

—Gracias, supongo que te quedarás a desayunar conmigo.

—No. No, ya desayuné.

—Cielos Rolf, pero ¿no crees qué es demasiado? —Dijo al observar dos platos con huevos estrellados y tocino, un vaso enorme lleno de jugo y dos tostadas.

—Y entonces como piensas que se alimentará el pequeño nargle.

Ella rió y al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza, mientras que Rolf no dejaba de recordar como pasó de ser un muchacho inmaduro al futuro papel de padre ejemplar y responsable.

Cuando todo se volvió negro, Rolf fue el encargado de llevarla hasta San Mungo y la doctora que la atendió, fue la misma que le informó a Luna sobre su embarazo y al enterarse, se quedo perplejo, más cuando la misma doctora le dio sus sinceras felicitaciones.

No entendia nada y no lo iba a hacer, hasta que su amata sposa le dijera todo. Se supone que una buena relación se basa en no guardarse ni un secreto. Esta le contó todo incluso el saber quién podria ser el padre, aquello le molesto y en ese momento sintió el descarlo de hacerlo pagar muy caro, Luna le detuvo e hizo jurarle que no haria nada, mucho menos que dijera sobre el padre biológico, suspiro y la vio un poco apagada, se notaba a leguas el arrepentimiento, la tomo de la mano, tranquilizándola.

—No diré nada, si me permites ser un padre para la criatura.

Y dicho y hecho, Scamander tomó el rol de padre adoptivo pero fingiendo que si tuvo algo que ver. Los únicos que sabian la verdad eran ellos y sus amigos más cercanos, Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny promerieron callar y Hermione, fue díficil de convencer, igual no diría nada porque sabia que la misma pareja era la que tomaría la última palabra. No estaban seguros en decirselo a Xenophilius y Queenie, madre de Rolf. El primero hubiera sentido decepción y la segunda, un enojo profundo. Optaron por mantenerse encubiertos, aunque concientes de que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz y Luna, preferia mil veces que fuese tarde, hasta le hablaba al niño, suplicandole que se pareciera más a ella y no a él. Ambos son rubios, sin embargo, el tono en sus ojos podría delatarla.

El desayuno paso entre risas y caricias al vientre abultado de Luna, esta le cantaba y su novio hacia la melodia. Un plop y en medio se encontraban Ginny y Hermione, con paquetes en sus manos. Saludaron de beso a Rolf y cuando este se retiro, las tres se acomodaron mejor. Hablaron sobre la posibilidad de realizar una fiesta familiar antes de la llegada del bebé, Hermione lo denomino Baby Shower y tanto Luna como la pequeña Weasley la veian sin decir nada. Siempre olvidan que Granger viene de otro linaje, era normal saber aspectos y costumbres de un muggle, ya que, sus padres lo eran. Y a pesar de que Lovegood no estaba de acuerdo, terminó convencida por sus amigas. Las chicas se esfumaron, literal y magicamente gracias a los polvos flu traidos por la futura señora Potter.

Una vez se fueron, Luna observó por la ventana y ni suquiera conseguia asimilarlo. ¿Qué hacen ellos aqui? No sabia nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la expresión de una de ellas reflejaba un enojo inminente. Vió a su padre salir y entablando una conversación antes que él y los otros tres individuos entrasen.

—¡Luna!

—Bajo enseguida papá —¿Ahora qué hago? Se preguntó y entró en pánico. A lo mejor ellos ya sabian todo, de ser asi ya era hora de enfrentar la situación.

—Rolfie —dijo al ver a su amado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Amor, ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué Malfoy y las Greengrass están en tu casa?

—Nuestra casa —le corrigió con una sonrisa que desapareció— y, no lo sé pero me siento asustada, ¿y si ya lo saben?

—¿Qué pasa si no?

—Pero lo pueden averiguar. Son Slytherins, que no se te olvide eso.

—Si tu lo dices, aun asi debes estar alerta —le aconsejo—. Ven, bajemos, no te dejaré sola en esto.

Los dos iban bajando hasta llegar al primer piso donde los tres jóvenes estaban de pie. Luna sintió sus miradas postrarse sobre ella y su vientre.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué iban a decirme?

Draco vino en planes de amenazarla o algo parecido, con tal de entregarle a la criatura el apellido Malfoy

El caso de Draco iba cada vez de mal en peor, tuvo que hacer mil vueltas para convencer a Astoria sobre su "malentendido" y la muy sumisa cayó, pero nada volvió a ser lo mismo, apenas si se tocaban y los besos ni hablar, eran demasiado secos. Todo por dos razones, una porque no dejaba de pensar en la rubia que, según sus instintos, tenia claro de quien podría tratarse aunque no estaba totalmente convencido, la otra causa tenia mucho que ver con su amore.

Cada vez que se sentian a gusto, se entregaban al otro como si fuera la última vez. Una noche Astoria no se sentia cómoda y le contó a Draco que era muy probable el no quedar embarazada, en la mayoria de los encuentros a Draco no le daban ganas de usar protección y Astoria queriendo fomar una familia, tampoco tuvo la idea de tomar pastillas.

Decididos llegaron hasta San Mungo y tras unos estudios, el médico de cabecera que siempre atendía a los Malfoy, les dió una dura noticia y la pesadilla para Tori había dado fruto, siempre soñó con ser madre y ahora se quedará como eso, como un sueño.

Desde entonces, las actitudes de ambos no volvieron a ser las mismas. Incluso Daphne les convencio de adoptar un bebé puro, su hermana no dijo nada, Draco simplemente estalló en desacuerdo y para evitarse una pelea, desapareció.

Ahora todo su ser se encontraba vagando por las calles, sin importarle nada más. En su mente aún rondaba la imagen de esa chica rubia y el recordar la vez cuando Luna exigió hablar con Daphne fue la pieza restante. Estaba más claro que el mismo río; Lunática era la rubia, no supo ni como pudo llegar a deducirlo pero ¡vamos! cualquier idiota reconoceria los tonos brillantes y finos de su cabello a mil kilometros de distancia. Otra pista se debia gracias al sueño que tuvo, ese donde sin querer, la vió sin pudor y mencionó su nombre ante los oidos de su mujer.

Siguió su caminar y al detenerse por unos segundos, dio un giro y ahora su destino que antes era a ninguna parte, ahora es la casa Lovegood.

Finalmente y gracias al conjuro de aparición, se hallaba a escasos metros de la puerta principal. Antes de ir a golpear, alguién lo detuvo, era Daphne Greengrass acercándose.

—¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?

—Saber la verdad cuñada, es lo único y lo último que quiero.

—¡¿De que verdad hablas Draco?! —Ambos se voltearon impactados. De todas las personas en el mundo, ella era la menos indicada para escucharlos. Malfoy no sabía como reaccionar y Daphne se preocupo bastante. Astoria aún se mantenia firme esperando una respuesta.— Asi que no vas a hablar, bien, lo que tengas o vayas a hacer no sea a mis espaldas. Bien me conoces Malfoy y soy capaz de averiguar lo que pasa.

Era cierto, Astoria sabia como ingeniarselas para descubrir las cosas. Era como ver en persona a la versión femenina del propio Holmes. Una figura mayor se aproximo hacia ellos.

—Joven, niñas, ¿desean algo? —Habló el hombre de mirada algo perdida, cabello rubio largo, no tanto como el de Lucius y ropas gastadas.

—Señor Lovegood, vengo a hablar con su hija. —La confesión calló como balde de agua fría a Astoria. Xenophilius asintio sin rodeos y los dejo entrar. Este llamo a Luna, quien luego de unos segundos bajo y no venia sola, Rolf le hacia compañia. Los tres se sorprendieton y el impacto fue aún más grande al ver el cambio brutal de la Lunática.

—Vaya, ustedes no perdieron el tiempo.—Murmuró Astoria envidiando el cuerpo de la mona.

—Hola chicos, ¿qúe iban a decirme?

Malfoy dio un paso al frente. Ambos se observaban. Luna se mantuvo en silencio esperando que Draco hablará, todos lo hacían. Aquel rubio dejo salir su aire y dejo que las palabras hablasen por si solas.

—Me gustaria que me dijeras si estuviste o no en casa de mi novia... hace seis meses.

Luna iba a responder, ya no le importaba absolutamente nada, pero no pudo. Se sentia débil y su cuerpo no mantenia su equilibrio, quedando a la merced de Draco. Intento por todos los medios, a excepción del RCP, sabiendo que si lo hacia Rolf lo denunciaria y Astoria le golpearia, pero esta no respondia.

Oh con un mortifago, despierta Luna. Pudo notar como Luna aún respiraba con dificultad, al menos estaba bien pero ¿por qué no despertaba? El grito de Daphne fue la respuesta, señalo donde su intimidad y eso alarmó al dueño del Quisquilloso, al joven conocedor de criaturas y... ¿a Malfoy? En el fondo se sentía angustiado pero debia aparentar lo contrario.

—¡Rápido hay que llevarla! —Ordenó el adulto y cubrió la parte baja de Luna con una frazada para que no se le notara el rastro de sangre, la cargó hasta la chimenea, Rolf lo siguió y Draco pretendía hacer lo mismo, una mano lo detuvo.

—No iras a ningún lado Malfoy. Nos iremos a casa y allí me vas a explicar TODO. —Y asi sin más, Draco y Astoria desaparecieron. Este último debia buscar la forma de aclarar este asunto.

Si en verdad Luna estuvo con él seis meses atrás y ahora, viéndola en ese estado, solo podría significar una cosa y con mayor razón, su prometida no debia enterarse.


	5. Final

_Capitulo final._

* * *

Capitulo 5: Todo perdido.

Los ojos le pesaban, no abria los ojos, no podia por mucho que lo intentase. Sentia incluso el cuerpo débil, como pudo abrió la boca y soltó un gemido leve de dolor. Ahi supo que alguien le habia escuchado; el ruido de la puerta no era muy silenciosa que digamos.

Pasadas las horas, el equipo medico que atendia a Luna entro a revisarla, incluso intentaron despertarla pero no hubo mucho éxito. Era como si estuviera en coma, sea que lo que fuera, esta rubia intentaba recuperar su vida.

―Disculpe, doctor ―ingresó una de las enfermeras―, el señor Scamander no para de preguntar sobre la paciente **596** ¿gusta qué le de información?

―¿Es algún pariente?

―Me informo que se iban a casar. Además también lo acompaña el señor Lovegood y otras personas.

El doctor la vió y luego su mirada hacia Lovegood, lo pensó por un momento y asintió Muy bien Brown hagalo, solo le pido total discrecion mencionó sin dejar de observar a Luna quien parecia no mostrar cambio alguno.

Afuera esperando se encontraban Xenophilius, Rolf y su madre, además de algunos ex-compañeros de Luna, la mayoria Ravenclaws, el matrimonio Potter, Neville y Hannah también estaban alli. Cada quien desde un angulo y posicion distinta pero a la espera de alguna novedad. Ron no asistió porque sabia que una persona le estaria acosando, eso y Hermione le amenazo con no pisar un pie en las instalaciones de San Mungo.

Al pasillo se asomó una cara y cuerpo familiar. Todos se quedaron viendo como la jóven de cabellos rizados antes sueltos y ahora recogidos se paraba en medio de la sala. Rolf, Xenophilius y los Potter se acercaron.

―¿Que pasó Lavender?

―¿Cómo esta mi Luna? ¿se pondrá bien? Digame, por favor tiene que ponerse bien. No soportaria una segunda perdida. ―Refiriéndose a la muerte repentina y accidental de su esposa.

―Tranquilicese señor, Luna está estable. No le mentire, hubo ciertas complicaciones pero logramos controlar la situación.

―¿Entonces podemos verla?

―Antes me gustaria hablar con el tutor responsable, si no es mucha molestia. ―Hablo uno de los doctores. Todas las vistas se posaron encima de un solo individuo, que mejor persona para responder por Luna que su propio padre. Xenophilius se alejo junto con el doctor, no querian ser escuchados. Ninguno excepto Rolf vió el momento cuando el medico dio unos cuantos golpes sobre el hombro de su suegro. De reojo vio como este se encorvaba agachaba más y un «lo siento mucho» alcanzaba a interpretarse de los labios del doctor. No entendia nada, se acercó y una vez junto a él tocó su brazo.

―¿Señor...? ―Pero no lo dejo. El padre de la rubia le abrazó y parecia no querer soltarlo.

―La, la perdimos muchacho. No pensé que esto podia pasarnos y mira ¡ella ya no está! NO ESTÁ.

―A ver si le entendi señor Lovegood, ¿quiere decir qué Luna está...? ―La voz de Rolf se volvia más débil y ahogada.― No comprendo, Lavender dijo que estaba bien.

―Ella si y ―pero Xenophilius quedo en silencio. Si Luna se encontraba estable, entonces. Los ojos de Rolf se volvieron pequeños. Su amada no estaba en peligro, pero querra luchar para despertar y tener a su hija en brazos, ¿y como?, si no podian hacer nada al respecto, ni un hechizo ya que atentaria de todas formas con la vida de la madre.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una figura entraba por la ventana donde Luna estaba. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, pues portaba la clasica tunica simbolica de los mortifagos. La tomo prestada de su padre, sin que este se enterara. Una vez adentro se acerco a la rubia, cuyos ojos aun permanecian cerrados. Draco no hizo nada, observarla era lo unico.

―No se lo que me pasa pero puedo jurar que fuiste tu, la que se metio conmigo. Como quisiera que esto nunca hubiera pasado, solo te pido si es que me escuchas, guardalo como un secreto ¿si? no sorportaria que mi esposa y tu marido se enteren de nuestra infidelidad, porque vamos, reconoceria esa cabellera rubia donde fuera. ―En un impulso agarro su mano y entrelazo sus dedos sin tener conciencia de lo que hacia.― Odio admitirlo pero el verte desnuda desperto algo en mi, amo a Astoria pero veo pasion en ti, _pequeña Lunatica._

Todo paso tan rapido. Malfoy busco ese sentimiento de querer estar con Luna hasta que lo encontro. No como un romance verdadero. El solo buscaba placer como todo un cazanovas, en cambio ella solo era de un hombre. La mano de Luna se movio alarmandolo, ¿sus palabras estaban produciendo efecto? Se dice que cuando se le habla a un inconsciente lo mas seguro es que su reaccion sea fructifera. Draco permanecio estatico y soltando su agarre, aproximo su cara a la de Luna y en un agil movimiento igual de involuntario poso sus labios sobre ella. El beso no fue gran cosa, ni debe considerarse algo real, simplemente un impulso como aquella vez hace meses, donde accidentalmente jugaron a ser dos amantes. Se dirigio a la ventana y se desvanecio antes que la enfermera entrara y Luna despertara.

―Oh señorita, es un gusto que ya este fuera de peligro.

―¿Que, que me paso? ―Se incorporo sobre el espaldar de la cama con un quejido― ¿Por que no siento nada en mi...?

―Señorita primero trate de no hacer mucho esfuerzo. Hablare con mi jefe ―se encamino a la salida― ¿Quiere hablar con alguien?

―Con Rolf si es tan amable.

―Como no, permiso.

Luna mantuvo la mirada perdida. Sentia un enorme vacio en si, no podia ni lograba hacer contacto con su pequeña porque algo le decia que iba a ser una niña. Algo andaba mal, ¿y si lograron sacarla cuando todavia seguia inconsciente? De ser asi, tenia que averiguarlo. Vio a su marido entrar con una expresion distinta, de pocos amigos. Y justo en el momento en que Rolf la observo, ya despierta se lanzo sobre ella y las lágrimas iban de a poco, mojandole la bata.

―¿Que sucede amor, como esta mi hija? ―Y Rolf no dijo nada al contrario se hundio mas entre el llanto y eso preocupo mas a la rubia― Dimelo por favor, vamos Rolf habla, no te quedes callado y mirame, mirame ―como pudo paso su mano debajo de la barbilla y le hizo verla. Ojos rojos y diminutos, labios resecos y mejillas mojadas.― ¿Por que lloras?

Scamander se incorporo y con ambas manos toco el vientre de Luna, lo acaricio como si no hubiese un mañana. Intento calmarse antes de ver a su prometida y decir las palabras correctas y cuidadosas. La pregunta era facil, responder seria lo dificil.

―Luna cuando te desmayaste, los medicos hicieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance pero...

―Pero, ¿PERO QUE ROLF? HABLA

―Mi pequeña, no sabes cuanto lo siento, lo siento...

Y un «lo siento» se repetia una y otra vez. Luna no se dio cuenta sino hasta mas adelante, cuando supo porque ya no sentia mas a su beba. Ahora la antigua Ravenclaw se echaba un mar de lágrimas mientras era abrazada y consolada por su amado. No queria asimilarlo. Debia ser un sueño sucio y ruin, desgraciadamente era una realidad; la suya. Ella, su niña, producto de una infidelidad inmemorable, no alcanzo ni a ver la luz.

 _Varios años mas tarde._

Luna Lovegood, siendo ya toda una mujer se asomo por la ventana viendo el paisaje. Se volteo al sentir unos brazos ajenos hacer contacto con su piel.

―Aun sigue en pie el juramento semi-inquebrantable.

Desde aquel incidente con su hija _no nacida,_ ambos siguieron adelante. Luna sufrio mucho pero gracias al apoyo de su padre, esposo y amigos pudo superar ese dolor. Lo mas duro fue el comentar la verdad, al menos al señor Lovegood y la señora Scamander aun cuando prometieron no hacerlo. Entre los cuatro tomaron la decision de guardarlo y posiblemente olvidarlo con el pasar del tiempo y no a causa de un hechizo.

―Se que esa no fue una pregunta pero, si, nadie debe ni tiene porque saberlo. Se que cometi un error y por eso te digo qje yo Luna Lovegood ya no volvere a los bares ni a emborracharme o lo pagare muy caro.

Tambien lograron percatarse que el beber demasiado alcohol trae sus consecuencias. El acostarte con alguien desconocido o que conozcas pero no ames puede traer mil problemas a la vez.

―Me alegro por ti mi _amore_ ―le dio un beso en la mejilla Te amo demasiado.

―Yo mas. Ahora, a alistar a los _pequeños nargles._

El matrimonio Scamander arrivaron a la estacion. Luna limpiaba los lentes de Lysander y su esposo arreglaba la corbata de Lorcan.

―Sabes _mamaíta_ , si mi hermana estuviera aqui me ayudaria cuidando a las criaturas como lo hacia el abuelo Newt ―fueron las palabras de Lysander.

―Y a mi en Quiddictch porque quiero ser un gran buscador asi como lo fue el tio Harry ―ahora fue el turno de su hermano Lorcan.

Ambos padres se conmocionaron y tras un abrazo de despedida, los gemelos ya se encontraban dentro del tren, partiendo hacia su primer dia.

En ese momento, Luna se sintio morir para estar junto a su pequeña pero por sus otros hijos, renació como el fénix. Ya no era mas Lovegood, ahora es Scamander. De entre sus objetos, sacó un papel donde habia algo escrito y al mismo tiempo, tachado, al voltearlo, una foto de la bebita se hizo presente.

la imagen de una ecografia, alzo su mirada al cielo y en un susurro exclamo.

―Mi pequeña dulce de miel, ahora se que este debió de ser tu camino. Me alegra que seas un angel y si, debere enfrentarme a cientos y miles de tropiezos, después de todo, _hay que tener una dulce vida para ganarse muerte digna._

FIN

* * *

 _Bueno Nath espero que te haya gustado, me costo un poco de trabajo hacerla._

 _Un beso, Bye!_


End file.
